This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Climbing Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of the inventor's creation as its seed parent with following genetic origin (International ‘Herald Tribune’×Rosa soulieana derivative)×(‘Sweet Chariot’×‘Blue Nile’) and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘WEKtorroc’ (not patented).